El poder del amor
by Guadamagic
Summary: Dramione. Draco y Hermione se enteraran de una nueva salvación para el mundo. Se agradecen comentarios. Fic abandonado.
1. Chapter 1

Desperté, seguía con cansancio, desayune, y fui a ver a mi dos amigos, Harry y Ron. Estábamos en La Sala Común platicando sobre las estupideces que hacia Malfoy. Estúpido Malfoy, pensé. Era un cerdo narcisista, egocéntrico y no paraba de hablar de la raza superior y todo eso, me alteraba. Tranquila Herm, piensa en otra cosa.

En ese momento llego Snape y me dijo que luego de clases fuera a su despacho. Me pregunte que habría hecho.

Terminada la clase de pociones, caminando por el pasillo me encontré con el maldito hurón.

Rata de biblioteca ¿A dónde vas?

No es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy.

Seguí caminando y para mi sorpresa él seguía caminando a mi lado sin hablar. Que fastidio, pensé.

Llegue al lugar donde se encontraba el profesor, entre y el también.

¿Qué haces Malfoy?

A mí también me mandaron a llamar.

Qué extraño!

Señorita Granger, Señor Malfoy tomen asiento.

Me sente y Draco hizo lo mismo.

La luz matinal es algo tan malo para mis ojos, pensé. Me despabile y fui a desayunar, en el Gran Comedor, se encontraban Pansy, Blaise y Theodore.

A Parkinson le parecía atractivo, pero ella a mí no. Yo estaba esperando a la mujer indicada.

Preferí dejar de pensar y comencé a comer. Tenía mucha hambre. Ellos hablaban sobre el estúpido trió dorado. Malditos embusteros, siempre habían sido los preferidos del director y eso me saca de mis casillas. Intercambiamos varias opiniones y en eso llego el profesor Snape con el motivo de que yo tenía que ir a su oficina al terminar mis clases.

Llegada la tarde con el propósito de ir con Snape, logre entender que también iba a verlo la asquerosa sangre sucia, Granger. Intercambiamos algunas palabras y llegamos con el profesor.

Nos indico que nos sentáramos. Que querría decirnos, llegaba a ser un reto o algo por el estilo y mi padre se enteraría.

La Granger iba con sus libros en el regazo, supongo que luego de estar aquí se iría a la biblioteca. Típico de ella. Llevaba el odioso uniforme de Gryffindor y tenia sujetado el pelo con una hebilla con perlas y por supuesto tenia ese perfume de vainilla que era común en ella y era lo único que rescataba de su aspecto.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, es mi primer fic que hago y me encantaría que me dejen reviews para darme a conocer su opinión!

DISCLAIMER: ESTOS PERSONAJES N O ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING.

…

-Como saben – comenzó a decir el profesor – la batalla contra Voldemort será pronto.

Ya lo sabía, debía suponerlo me encerrarían así El Señor Tenebroso no podría usarme contra Howgarts.

Snape continuo: - Dumbledore y yo hemos encontrado una profecía escrita por Merlin que dice lo siguiente:

Queridos magos, se aproxima una gran batalla y debido a eso desde mi tiempo les dejo una solución que he visto en una visión. Consiste en que una muchacha llamada Hermione y un joven llamado Draco por una extraña razón genéticamente desconocida, cuando hacen contacto boca a boca de ellos irradian una energía tan poderosa capaz de matar a todo el mal que puede llegar a haber en este mundo. Creo que este dato les será muy interesante. No importa si no existen una conexión interior entre ustedes de igual forma funciona el hechizo. Les digo esto para que lo usen para el propósito del bien. Los estaré viendo.

Se hizo una pausa que duro unos minutos y toda la discusión comenzó.

-Que! No voy a besar a ese repugnante cerdo elitista y egocéntrico. Eso nunca- grito Hermione.

Besar a Granger, lo quería hacer desde hace unos meses, ella había cambiado, se notaban sus curvas, ya era una mujer en sí. Cuando la veía, veía todo lo que buscaba en una chica, ella era amable (envidiaba su relación con sus amigos), comprensiva, estudiosa. La mujer perfecta.

-Si no hay más remedio lo hare.- Dije en tono calmado.

\- Señorita Granger tenga cuidado con sus palabras. Si no lo hace la reprobare y como usted sabe no le conviene.

\- Pues lo hare, feliz!?- grito y su rabia se le escapa del cuerpo.

Luego de otra charla sobre lo importante que sería esto, el profesor nos dijo que todos los días al término de las clases nos veríamos en el bosque prohibido y practicaríamos.

Ambos asentimos y comencé a caminar en el pasillo cuando susurro: Malfoy, si tú le llegas a decir a alguien sobre esto, te mato. Y no me subestimes.

-Te asustaría que Potter y Wesley se enteraran de que te vas a andar besuqueando con el mejor de todos.- Dije en tono amenazador.

\- No es por eso, sería algo muy malo para mi reputación.

\- Bueno, no diré nada.

Luego se fue y mire su cabello por última vez. La sola idea de besarla me encantaba, esperaba que cuando nuestros labios se rozaran se despertaran sus sentimientos por mí. Esa era mi esperanza.

Subí a mi habitación y me entregue en cuerpo y alma a Morfeo, quien me dio un sueño hermoso. Vencíamos a Voldemort y ella se quedaba conmigo para siempre.

-Deja de delirar Draco, pensé.


	3. Chapter 3

Holaa! Me gustaría que lean mi historia y me dejen reviews para saber si continúo o no.

Guadamagic.

 **Disclaimer:** Estos personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa autora J.K ROWLING.

…..

Llegando al Gran Comedor me hicieron como un interrogatorio.

-Herms ¿Dónde te habías metido?- pregunto Harry preocupado.

-Harry ya me conoces, estaba estudiando.- Dije con tono firme, no les iba a contar la locura en la que me había metido.

-¿Te encuentras bien Hermione?- Pregunto Ron.

-Si, si. Vayamos a cenar.- Conteste.

Terminamos de comer, subí las escaleras de la torre de Gryffindor y luego me acosté en mi cómoda cama y me entregue a Morfeo.

Desperté y me di cuenta de que llegaba tarde a mi clase de Pociones, justo pociones, pensé.

Tome una rápida ducha, me cambie y fui caminando tranquila hacia el salón.

Pero de pronto mi cabeza se vio invadida de pensamientos sobre Malfoy.

-¿Porque no le discutió a Snape , porque acepto sin más?

Llegue y el profesor Slughorn se sorprendió porque había llegado tarde.

-¿Hermione, siempre eres tan puntual, hoy que te ha sucedido?- pregunto el profesor.

\- La alarma profesor. Lo siento mucho.- conteste.

Me senté junto a Ginny, que estaba libre y comenzó la clase.

-Alumnos hoy tendrán que trabajar de a grupos. De a dos. Les entregare una hoja con 10 pociones y ustedes elegirán una y este trabajo influirá mucho en su nota final- Dijo Slughorn.

…

Estaba sentado con Zabinni y en eso el profesor estaba nombrando los grupos:

Blaise y Theo, Ginny y Luna, Harry y Neville, Ron y Lavender, Draco y Hermione, etc.

-De nuevo con Granger, toda estaba de suerte, mi plan iba genial.

Ella, la más hermosa, se sentó junto a mi lado dos segundos después de que Blaise se había ido.

Iba a hacer bueno, cambiaria por ella. Ella lo valía.

-¿Cuál elegiremos?-pregunte.

\- A mí me gusta la 8 – contesto, con su vos que parecía el canto de los mismísimos ángeles.

\- Okey, hagamos esa.-conteste.

\- Tu cortas estas ramas y yo pelo esto- dijo mostrándome algo no supe reconocer.

…..

No podía dejar de oler su perfume, su aroma varonil. Por un momento sus ojos grises chocaron con los míos y fue como si no existiera nadie más. Note que me había sonrojado, que boba, pensé.

Estuvimos media hora trabajando, su presencia me desestabilizaba. Un Malfoy nunca se fijaría en ti, dijo una pequeña voz, otra dijo que él había cambiado. Creo que se había dado cuenta de que estaba mal todo lo planteado por el señor tenebroso, una pequeña parte de mi quería creerlo.

Cuando el profesor llego a nuestra mesa dijo que había sido la mejor y nos puso la mejor nota.

Llego la tarde y tuve que ir hacia el bosque tenebroso. Allí se encontraba Snape y Draco, este último me miraba expectante.

Me acerque y Snape dijo que comenzáramos. Había colocado unos de esos aros por los que pasaba la pelota de quidditch, pasaría por ahí y se dirigiría hacía alguna parte.

Me pare y deje que Malfoy colocara sus labios sobre los míos. Sabia tan dulce, no resistí la tentación y seguí besándole. Coloque mis manos en su hombro y cuando Snape dijo basta, me sonroje. Dijo que tendríamos que poner todo nuestro empeño en esta causa.

Nos fuimos caminando, sin hablar, cada uno a nuestras diferentes torres.


End file.
